1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clubhead for a golf iron club. More particularly, the invention relates to a clubhead for a golf iron club suitable for hitting a golf ball existing in a bad place such as thick rough or divot in which the clubhead is apt to get a large contact resistance from the grass or the ground at the time of hitting the ball.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf iron clubs have been used to hit a golf ball at various places such as teeing ground, fair way ground, rough, bunker, divot or the like, under various conditions. In the case that a golf ball exists on a teeing ground or fair way ground which generally provide a good situation or condition for good swing, it is easy to execute an accurate shot. On the other hand, in the case that a golf ball exists in a bad place such as thick rough or deep divot, the head or neck of a golf iron club is apt to get wrapped or caught with the grass when the iron club is swung through the rough, and it is therefore difficult to execute an accurate shot due to rotation of the clubhead during the swing of the club through the grass.